


A New Beginning

by OnTheGround2012



Series: No Infinity [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Attraction, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Class Differences, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, Fluff, Graphics, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, IN SPACE!, Love, M/M, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Pictures, Questions, Romance, Science Fiction, Space Flight, Spaceships, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: As their mission in space continues, Jackson and Stiles' relationship remains strong and this chapter concludes the conversation where Jackson has a Christmas present for Stiles.\Please, #StayHome #StaySafe #YoMeQuedoEnCasa\
Relationships: Derek Hale/Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: No Infinity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586194
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you've liked it or just whatever you wanna say... I just love talking about this universe and I always love feedback and interaction.
> 
> I'm glad I added these last 2 chapters for different reasons... most of all because I remembered how special this universe still is to me five years later and how much I love it, and I wouldn't have added these chapters if they didn't feel absolutely right to me. I don't know for sure if this is the end of this series (because there has not been much interest in this addition) or if I might add something in the future (subscribe, just in case) but nevertheless, I want to say thank you to the people who talked to me about the previous chapter, it truly meant everything to me that you were happy about that update and enjoyed it. I hope you'll also like how it ends.

“God, did you have anything to do with it?” Stiles frowns. “Did you ask your father to do what he did?” Because when he stops to think about it, he wouldn’t be surprised in the least if that had been the case.

“No, I didn’t need to.” Jackson shakes his head. “This was all his doing but we’ve talked about it many times and you know how he feels about you—He’s always understood and respected who I am… and he’s happy that his position could finally be used for something useful. And so is my mother. You know they’ve always wanted us to be happy and now that we are free to do what we want, they are fully behind us… and there’s no law against two men sharing a quarter, which means there’s nothing that anybody can say against it.”

“Wow… I don’t know what to say.” It sounds too simple and easy to be true. Stiles never thought that this day would ever come and his trying to assimilate everything and truly believe it.

“You don’t have to say anything. You just have to know that this is real. This is happening… and there’s no one who can stop it now.”

“I… I mean… I believe you, I do… but, as incredible as this situation… this whole thing is… after my promotion, they still didn’t approve my relocation to the upper deck, what makes you think that they’re gonna change their minds now?”

“Yeah, well, this time I’m not waiting for their decision, so that’s not gonna be a problem.”

“What are you talking about? I’m gonna have to file a new request… that is, if they even accept our petition… Jackson, this doesn’t mean we can get married and you know it.”

“There’s no petition to file because I’m moving to the middle deck and that’s where we’re gonna live… _together_.”

The middle deck is a small zone reserved for workers with a higher rank in the middle of the ship. It was designed for workers who accepted to travel with their wife and children and as a consequence, the accommodations are bigger than for the lower deck employees.

“The only reason I didn’t do it before was that Lydia needed me when the machine paired us,” not to mention that she was the perfect cover for them anyway, “but now she’s free to do what she wants and so am I… and I don’t need anybody’s permission to move… so yeah, Derek is moving in with Lydia today and I’m leaving. Actually, I already packed everything last night and it should have been taken to our quarters by now.”

Thank god, they never went through with their arranged marriage because now things wouldn’t be as simple and fast as they both want them to be.

“Jackson, as amazing as it sounds, you’ve lived your whole life in the upper deck… those quarters aren’t what you are used to…” It sounds stupid as soon as it’s out of his mouth but he couldn’t help to think about it because the luxury of the upper-deck quarters is something that Jackson will miss no matter what he says or how he feels about Stiles.

Jackson snorts a laugh, “And you seriously think that I give a shit about that?” Jackson shakes his head. “We’ll be _together_... _finally _... We’ll sleep together every night and we’ll wake up next to each other every morning. That’s all I’ve ever wanted. And besides, the place I’ve found is big enough and I talked to Derek and he got his guys to make a few changes for us… so you’ll see… we have a new bed… new furniture... and he’s gonna change the shower and anything else that we need… you’re gonna love it.”__

__Stiles is obviously too shocked to say anything at first and then the tears start rolling down his cheeks._ _

__“Sorry, you’re right… that was a stupid thing to say,” Stiles says, getting rid of the tears with the back of his hands. “I can’t believe this is really happening—”_ _

__“I know. When my parents told me I was pretty shocked myself… but you know, when you think about it, there’s always a first time for everything… and that machine has ruined enough lives for way too long,” Jackson says holding Stiles’ hands with his. “It was a matter of time. it could have disappeared decades ago if anybody had had the guts to speak their minds. It’s sad that we had to wait for so many people to die for that to happen.”_ _

__Stiles smiles, looking at their hands and feeling the metal of the key against his skin. “It’s gonna be weird not having to get out of your room in the middle of the night anymore or having to find a place to hide during the day.”_ _

__“No, it’s going to be wonderful. A wonderful new beginning for us… for Lydia and Derek… and for everybody else on this ship.”_ _

__Stiles licks his lips, smiling. “Thank you. Thanks for not giving up. You never lost hope that something like this could happen—”_ _

__“Shut up—One of us had to do it. I told you, you’d never lose me and I always keep my promises. Now get up and come with me… there’s a bed waiting that needs your approval…” Jackson smiles, getting up._ _

__“Are you gonna pick me up and carry me through the threshold too?” Stiles asks, also getting up._ _

__Jackson snorts, smiling._ _

__“Absolutely,” Jackson says, holding Stiles’ hand and intertwining their fingers, heading towards the entrance._ _

__A new life awaits them and they can’t wait to experience everything it has to offer._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear from you... Kudos are a nice addition if you liked it.
> 
> You can find 2 more Christmas chapters I wrote for ["All I Saw Was You"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408)  
> . I mention them because they work as a standalone if you don't want to read/don't know the series:
> 
> * [The Kind of Christmas Gift You Can't Return](8999821) (24.12.2016)  
> * [A Christmas Miracle: Santa, Blue and Broken Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176715) (27.12.2018)
> 
> I have other stackson stories that you might find interesting:
> 
> * [What If It's you?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351) (Human AU / Crossover with "Spooks | MI-5" )  
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817) (Alpha/Omega AU)  
> * [Hollywood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172435) (Human AU in 1950)  
> * [All I Saw Was You](https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408) (AU 16 years after the end of S2)
> 
> Thanks to my beta as usual for checking it out.
> 
> You can find me as [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
